The present disclosure relates to an image processing system and an image processing method.
There are various techniques of a setting method for image data read in an image processing apparatus such as a scanner, a copy machine, or a multifunction peripheral. For example, as related art, there is known an image processing apparatus that includes a storage portion which stores default setting, and a display portion which displays a setting content in which the default setting is reflected. This apparatus includes a display control portion which causes the display portion to display a setting content changed in accordance with an instruction from a user, and a setting history storing portion which, in the case of executing image processing in accordance with the displayed setting content, stores the setting content for the processing to be executed, as setting history information. Further, the apparatus includes a determination portion which determines whether or not to change the default setting based on plural pieces of the stored setting history information, and an update portion which, when it is determined that the default setting is to be changed, updates the default setting to default setting determined based on the plural pieces of setting history information. Thus, it becomes possible to provide initial setting in accordance with a usage purpose or preference of a user.